leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lotad (Pokémon)
|} Lotad (Japanese: ハスボー Hassboh) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 14, which evolves into when exposed to a Water Stone. Biology Lotad is a small, blue Pokémon with six stubby legs. It has large eyes and a wide, yellow mouth similar to a bill. A large leaf that resembles a lilypad covers its back. This large leaf allows Lotad to float across , and it will sometimes ferry smaller Pokémon on its back in this manner. However, the leaf will wilt if Lotad becomes dehydrated. The size and weight prevent Lotad from living on land, but on rare occasions, it travels on land in search of clean water. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Brock's Lotad Lotad appeared in The Lotad Lowdown. Three sisters named Natalie, Nicole, and owned a flower shop and a horde of Lotad. One of these Lotad were given to . This particular Lotad was a bit slow and sometimes stared blankly for a few seconds before attacking. It evolved into in Take the Lombre Home, which then evolved into in Once in a Mawile. Other A Lotad appeared in Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan!, under the ownership of Forsythia. It was the only one that knew Forsythia's normally shy was the one secretly and fearlessly protecting her Berry garden. It later saved Forsythia from 's mecha and then convinced Roserade to continue fighting Team Rocket without its red scarf — the only thing that gave it the confidence to act. Multiple Lotad appeared in One for the Goomy!, after being startled by Team Rocket when attacked the river with . They subsequently attacked Team Rocket and Ash's group using alongside , who were using . This caused the groups to get separated from each other. Multiple Lotad appeared in Defending the Homeland! and Beyond the Rainbow! as Pokémon that lived in the wetlands that Ash's Goodra was from. One of them reappeared in Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future! to watch 's performance along with the rest of the wetland Pokémon. They appeared once again in A Diamond in the Rough! and Facing the Needs of the Many!, when and returned to the wetlands. Five of them appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, where one was arguing with a Wooper before Goodra put a stop to the argument. Minor appearances Lotad debuted in Johto Photo Finish, where it was seen in 's explanation of the Hoenn region. A 's Lotad appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. A Lotad appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. A Coordinator's Lotad appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A Coordinator's Lotad appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Lotad appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Lotad appeared in The Island of Illusions! as a resident of Grand Spectrala Islet. A group of Lotad appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where they were among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. A Lotad appeared in a flashback in A Slippery Encounter!. Two Lotad appeared in a flashback in One for the Goomy! and An Oasis of Hope!. A 's Lotad appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic! and Under the Pledging Tree!. Four Lotad appeared in a flashback in Good Friends, Great Training!. A Trainer's Lotad appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Lotad appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga owns a Lotad in the Ash & Pikachu manga. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A wild Lotad is first seen as one of the wild Pokémon that attacked in Nixing Nuzleaf. It made a few other cameos, but had no important role. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga owned a Lotad. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Trainer used a Lotad in a Pokémon Contest in Let's Try To Be Idols!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Lotad occasionally replace the bumpers at the top of the Ruby Field. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} and }} }} |} |} , , , |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} , , , |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing)}} or }} |area= }} |} |} or }} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} or }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 4, Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 1, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone, Meeting Place }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Silver Falls}} |} |} |area=Lake: Soothing Shore, Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 351}} |area=Black Realm: Soothing Shore (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Waterfall Basin (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Lotad|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Lotad}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} |Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Water Gun|Water|Special|40|100|25||'}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- and . }} |- . }} |- |- , |special= , }} |} Evolution |no2=271 |name2=Lombre |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=272 |name3=Ludicolo |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * Lotad's have several unique attributes: ** They have a unique type combination. ** They are the only Pokémon with a dual Egg Group of and . ** They are the only Pokémon that can have the Ability without it being their Hidden Ability. * Lotad can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are and are , who evolve into their evolved forms at or above level 14, and whose second evolutionary event utilizes an Evolutionary stone. Lotad is exclusive to Pokémon Sapphire, while Seedot is exclusive to Pokémon Ruby, with both Pokémon found in the same locations in their respective versions. Additionally, both Pokémon can be found in by using the Dual-slot mode, with Lotad requiring Pokémon Sapphire, and Seedot requiring Pokémon Ruby. Both can also be found in White Forest in Pokémon White, and both have the same base stat total, with both having equal stats arranged differently with Lotad more oriented toward the special stats and Seedot the physical stats. * Lotad is tied with Sunkern for having the lowest base of all Pokémon. Origin Lotad seems to be primarily based on a . It may also incorporate elements of s, s, and s. Name origin Lotad is a combination of '' and or . Hassboh is based on 蓮 hasu (lotus) and 赤ん坊 akanbō (baby) or 帽子 bōshi (hat). In other languages , , and |fr=Nénupiot|frmeaning=From and |es=Lotad|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Loturzel|demeaning=From Lotus and |it=Lotad|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=연꽃몬 Yeonkkotmon|komeaning=From , , , and possibly monster |zh_cmn=蓮葉童子 / 莲叶童子 Liányètóngzǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Lotus leaf lad" |hi=लोटड Lotad|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Лотад Lotad|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Lotad External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Loturzel es:Lotad fr:Nénupiot it:Lotad ja:ハスボー zh:莲叶童子